<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[           ] by funhanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956495">[           ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie'>funhanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>äänetön [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by five stages of grief.</p><p>Menestyksekäs laulaja Byun Baekhyun menettää äänensä eräänä kauniina kesäiltana. Diagnoosin saaminen tuntuu maailmanlopulta, sillä siihen kosahtaa uran lisäksi kyky kommunikoida. Vaikka ympärillä on tukevia ihmisiä ja ymmärtäväiset työnantajat, ei se paljon tunnu lohduttavan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>äänetön [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Studion valot olivat tunnelmallisen hämärät. Taustalla soiva pianomusiikki oli juuri tullut säveltäjältä, Baekhyun oli saanut kappaleen hetki sitten sähköpostiinsa. Sanat oli hiottu lähes valmiiksi yhdessä sanoittajan kanssa. Kim Jongdae, mies joka kulki listoilla nimellä Chen, oli yksi sen kaupungin taitavimmista balladien kirjoittajista. Hänenkin miehensä osasi kirjoittaa, mutta hän käytti lahjojaan enemmän tv-sarjojen kässäreiden kasaamiseen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli odottanu viimeiseen asti tuottajan pöytälaatikossa pysynyttä balladintaustaa kuin kuuta nousevaa. Ensimmäisen kerran kun demoversio oli soitettu hänelle, hän ja Jongdae olivat saaneet koko vartaloa ravistelevat kylmät väreet. Molempien mielessä oli käynyt sama asia; kappale oli todellista hittiainesta, vaikka se ei ollut lähellekään lopputulosta. Jokainen demon kuullut huomasi sen potentiaalin, kivi täytyi vain hioa kauniiksi, sokaisevaksi timantiksi. Singlen levytyspäivä oli sovittu kahden viikon päähän.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun piti silmiään kevyesti kiinni ja antautui mielikuviensa vietäväksi. Kevät oli vaihtunut kesäksi, päivät olivat toinen toistaan kuumempia. Hän ja Chanyeol olivat olleet edellisenä viikonloppuna treffeillä Bucheonin ulkopuolella, syrjässä modernista miljööstä. He olivat kulkeneet verheillä niityillä käsi kädessä ja katselleet sinisen taivaan valtaamia, täyteläisiä pilviä, jotka olivat muotoutuneet tulkinnanvaraisiksi kuviksi. Yöllä oli satanut kaatamalla vettä, sade oli hakannut vuokratun hanokin kattoa raivoisasti samaan aikaan, kun Chanyeol oli nostanut häntä seitsemänteen taivaaseen voimakkain työnnöin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun innostui laulamaan. Hän aloitti varovasti, vaikka hän oli avannut ääntään hetki sitten. Hoikat sormet laskeutuivat edessä olevan sähköpianon koskettimille, hiljainen hyräily alkoi muuttua kappaleeseen kirjoitetuksi sanoiksi. Baekhyun tunsi olonsa itsevarmaksi nuottiensa kaikuessa puhtaina. Hänen kurkussaan oli ollut jotain häikkää viime päivinä, Chanyeol oli epäillyt hänen saaneen flunssatartunnan Andongista. Baekhyun ei halunnut uskoa Yeolin olevan oikeassa, mutta niin kai se oli myönnettävä. Nenä oli ollut tukossa edellisenä iltana. Mutta nyt olo oli onneksi paljon parempi.</p><p class="p1">Korkea, teknillisesti vaativa korkea nuotti kuulosti upealta, mutta syvällä kurkussa tuntuva muljahdus pysäytti Baekhyunin. Hän tarrasi kaksin käsin kaulaansa ja katseli raskaasti hengittäen ympärilleen. Pää ei kääntynyt, silmät vaan liikkuivat ympäri huonetta, toivoen, ettei kukaan kuullut häntä. Hän koitti yskäistä pari kertaa, mutta se ei tuntunut miltään. Hän koitti jatkaa laulamista, mutta ääni oli kadonnut kokonaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tutkaili oloaan hetken aikaa. Hän pyörähti ympäri jakkarallaan ja tarttui sivupöydällä olevaan vesipulloon. Epätoivoisin kulauksin juova Baekhyun toivoi veden parantavan teräväksi jäänyttä tuntoa kurkussaan. Hän koitti laulaa, mutta suusta ei tullut ulos pihausta kummepaa. Edes sanojen muodostaminen ei onnistunut. Pelkkä tasapaksu äännähdyskin jäi yritykseksi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja nosti kätensä suunsa eteen. Toisella kädellä hän kosketteli kaulaansa, kylmänhikistä ihoaan, joka nousi sekunti sekunnilta enemmän kananlihalle. Hän alkoi täristä mennessään paniikkiin. Sanoja olisi halunnut tulla ulos montakin, yhtäaikaa, mutta ääni ei ollut kuuluvissa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun napsutteli sormiaan korvissaan, kuuli äänen selvästi. Hän soitti pianoa, pisti loppuneen raidan uudelleen soimaan. Hän kuuli kaiken muun paitsi itsensä. Hän oli menettänyt äänensä pari kertaa aikaisemminkin, mutta se oli tapahtunut pitkän studiopäivän jälkeen, pikkuhiljaa. Nyt ääni oli hävinnyt kuin kertarysäyksestä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun empi pitkään, tekstaisiko hän asiasta Jongdaelle. Hän tuli kuitenkin siihen tulokseen, että Jongdae käskisi hänen lopettaa murehtimisen ja mennä lepäämään. Hunajateetä iltapalaksi ja hyvät yöunet alle. Jos ääni ei olisi palannut päivässä parissa, kannattaisi ottaa yhteyttä lääkäriin. Samat ohjeet hän tapasi antaa jokaiselle.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun päätti uskoa Jongdaeta. Hänen äänensä tapasi kenkkuilla liiankin usein, siksi hän oli joutunut jättämään laulamisen muille ja keskittynyt luomaan uraa sanoittajana. Myötätuntoisesti ystäväänsä ajatellen Hyunie keräsi kamppeensa ja päätti palata takaisin heti aamun valjettua, kahdeksan paikkeilla. Hän ei siivonnut nuotteja pois pöydältä, sillä tiesi olevansa yhtiön työntekijöistä ensimmäinen, joka studiohuoneeseen saapuisi.</p><p class="p1">Raskain askelin Baekhyun sammutti huoneen valot ja veti oven kiinni. Hän puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja toisti mielessään, miten tärkeää puhumisen välttäminen siinä tilassa olisi.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Työhuoneessa paloi jälleen kynttilä. Puhtaalla työpöydällä oli vain horrostilaan valunut läppäri, tyhjä kahvimuki ja palava tuli. Toimistotuoliinsa jälleen nukahtanut Chanyeol oli laskenut silmälasinsa kätensä ulottuvilla olevan lipaston päälle, puhelimensa viereen. Luurin näyttö oli käännetty alaspäin, hän oli halunnut ilmeisesti kirjoittaa rauhassa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hiippaili varovasti sisälle huoneeseen ja silitti suloisesti nukkuvan miehen poskea etusormellaan. Hänestä oli ihanaa, että Chanyeol oli omistautunut työlleen, mutta saisi hän joskus ajatella vähän omia niskojaan. Vaan mikä hän oli asiasta motkottamaan, hän itsekin oli nukahtanut mitä epäinhimillisempiin paikkoihin duuninsa tähden. Jos vanhat merkit pitäisivät paikkaansa, hän havahtuisi keskiyön aikaan ja kömpisi yläkerrassa olevaan makuuhuoneeseen vähin äänin. Ja ottaisi Baekhyunin kainaloon. Pelkkä ajatuskin nostatti hymyn huulille.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puhalsi kynttilän sammuksiin ja hiippaili ulos huoneesta. Hän ei koskenut oveen, sillä se piti hirvittävää ääntä ja Chanyeol oli unensa ansainnut. Hän jätti reppunsa eteisessä olevalle tuolille ja jatkoi matkaansa keittiöön keittääkseen hieman teetä. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut kokeilla puhua sanaakaan ajaessaan Soulista Bucheoniin ja hän päätti pysyä siitäkin edespäin varsin vaiti. Ehkä aamulla tilanne olisi jo paranemaan päin ja hän pystyisi kähisemään Yeolin korvaan hyvän huomenen toivotukset.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Kuten Baekhyun oli arvellutkin, Chanyeol kömpi yläkertaan keskiyön tienoilla. Hän kuunteli portaiden narinaa. Äänten vaihtelu kertoi hänelle tasan tarkkaan monennellako portaalla hän oli menossa. Kohta mies kääntyisi vasemmalle ja talsisi makuuhuoneeseen anteeksi pyynnellen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun sulki silmänsä esittääkseen nukkuvaa, vaikka todellisuudessa hän ei ollut pystynyt nukahtamaan vielä hetkeksikään. Mielessä oli pyörinyt paljon kammottavia ajatuksia, kuten aina kyseessä ollessa hänen työkalunsa; äänensä.</p><p class="p1">Kurkku oli edelleen kipeä, karhea. Se ei tuntunut flunssalta eikä miltään aikaisemmin kokemaltaan. Väsymys tuntui lisäävän ahdistavien ajatusten määrää.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sujahti peiton alle ja siirtyi lähelle Baekhyunia. Hän kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja painoi päänsä lähelle Baekhyunin poskea.</p><p class="p1">"Anna anteeksi", hän kuiskasi tapansa mukaan. Baekhyun oli sanonut monesti, ettei häntä haitannut, kello ei ollut vielä mitään ja hänen täytyi herätä vasta yhdeksältä duuniin, ei ollut mitään hätää. Silti Yeol jaksoi pahoitella poissaolevuuttaan.</p><p class="p1">"Nukuitko jo?" Yeol kysyi pikkunokosten (luultavasti usemman tunnin koisaamisen) madalluttamalla äänellä. Sillä seksikkäällä, joka sai Baekhyunin jalat aina veteliksi. Hän ei koskaan kyllästyisi siihen ääneen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tyytyi nyökkäämään pienesti, ettei Yeol pommittaisi häntä jatkokysymyksillä. Hän ei kuitenkaan malttaisi olla puhumatta ja koittaisi tuottaa ääntä vaikka väkisin. Sitten hän joutuisi kärsimään temppuilevasta kurkusta vielä pidempään, eikä hänellä ollut aikaa sellaiseen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol vastasi eleeseen pehmeällä suudelmalla. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja antoi jalkojensa kietoutua yhteen pitkien raajojen kanssa. Hän jäi kuuntelemaan Chanyeolin hidastahtista, rauhallista hengitystä, seuraten tarkkaan, miten hän valui takaisin uneen, luultavasti takaisin niinhin unimaisemiin, joissa hän oli kulkenut ennen työtuolistaan heräämistä. Baekhyun oli motkottanut hänelle kynttilöiden palamaan jättämisen vaaroista, mutta tuli oli kiehtonut Yeolia aina. Hän ei antaisi ikinä itselleen anteeksi, jos hän joskus saapuisi karrelle palaneen kotinsa raunioille, jonka yksi kynttilä oli vienyt mennessään.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Päiviä oli kulunut kaksi, kolme ja lopulta viisi ennen kuin Baekhyun oli uskaltautunut myöntämään itselleen tarvitsevansa apua. Hän oli kertonut tilanteestaan Jongdaelle, olihan hän luonnollisesti hänen paras ystävänsä, ikuinen tuki ja turva. Yhdessä tuumin he olivat varanneet ajan läheiseltä klinikalta, joka hoiti yhtiön työntekijöitä. Useiden testien ja niiden varmistusten jälkeen lääkäri oli vääntänyt kasvonsa pahoillaanolevaan ilmeeseen ja sanonut ne pysäyttävät sanat: "Olen pahoillani, mutta emme voi tehdä asialle mitään".</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun istui desinfiointiaineelta haisevan käytävän sinapinvärisellä penkillä, jossa ei ollut minkäänlaista selkänojaa. Hän piteli kädessään erikoislääkärin kirjoittamaa diagnoosia ja tuhahteli menemään. Hän oli menettänyt äänensä kokonaan. Siinä samassa käsistä oli liuennut myös ura, harrastus ja intohimo. Hänestä oli tullut kykenemätön, vajaa. Yhdessä rysäyksessä.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae istui Baekhyunin vierelle ja katsoi maansa myynyttä ystäväänsä huolesta jäykkänä. Baekhyun puristi diagnoosipaperia rystyset valkoisina ja alkoi jo vaikuttaa siltä kuin hän räjähtäisi siihen paikkaan.</p><p class="p1">"Ota kaakaota", Jongdae sanoi ja ojensi lämmintä take away -mukia kohti miestä. Baekhyun heilutti kättään kieltäytymisen merkiksi ja upotti päänsä kämmeniinsä. Paperiarkki vääntyili kädessä ja lepatti miten sattuu ohikulkevien ihmisten ilmavirran liikuttamana.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun toisti mielessään kirosanoja toinen toisensa perään. Häntä pelotti suunnattomasti kertoa Chanyeolille, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän ei osannut ymmärtää vielä, kuinka iso muutos se olisi heidän suhteeseensa, kun he eivät voineet enää kommunikoida toistensa kanssa, ainakaan puhumalla. Pelko yksin jäämisestä oli suuri, ehkä kriisi oli isoin, johon he kolmen vuoden yhteiselon aikana olivat kohdanneet.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kaivoi repustaan lehtiön ja kirjoitti siihen huonolla käsialalla asiansa. Hän ei jaksanut välittää suttuisista kirjaimista, vaan antoi lehtiön Jongdaelle mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän oli kirjoittanut "saan potkut".</p><p class="p1">Jongdae pudisti päätään. Baekhyun oli vakituisessa työssä, työnantaja oli velvollinen järjestämään hänelle sopivaa työtä. Mutta mitä helvettiä hänen pitäisi tehdä? Keittää kahvia ja kuunnella muiden ilkkumista kykenemättä vastaamaan takaisin?</p><p class="p1">"Entä työkyvyttömyyseläke? Uudelleenkouluttautuminen?" Jongdae ehdotti. Baekhyun olisi halunnut nauraa sieluttomasti, jos vain olisi pystynyt. Työkyvyttömyyseläkkeelle 28 vuoden iässä, miten loistava ajatus.</p><p class="p1">"Asiat järjestyy kyllä."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun veti lehtiön takaisin itselleen ja kirjoitti siihen irvistellen. <em>Haista vittu, Jongdae. Haista vittu. </em>Hän keräsi kamat reppuunsa ja lähti, jättäen ystävänsä kahden kaakaomukin kanssa klinikan käytävälle.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli onnistunut välttelemään miesystäväänsä kolme päivää ennen kuin Chanyeol hoksasi jonkin olevan pielessä. Yhteinen vapaapäivä oli viikon ensimmäinen, Baekhyun oli salaa sairaslomalla eikä Chanyeol aikonut kirjoittaa sinä päivänä. Hän oli aikonut pitää työhuoneen oven kiinni, yleensä hän siinä onnistuikin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli jäänyt vaille vastausta kysymyksiinsä. Baekhyun oli yrittänyt välttää samassa tilassa hengailun, mutta pidemmän läheisyydenkaipuu oli ollut liian suurta. Aamu oli alkanut selkämyksessä roikkumalla ja mies oli seurannut häntä kuin hai laivaa pitkälle keskipäivään asti. Baekhyun oli koittanut ajaa miehen pois luotaan soittamalla pianoa yläkerran toisessa huoneessa, mutta Chanyeol oli asettunut sinne raahaamaan nojatuoliinsa ja katsellut ilmaiskonserttia kahvikuppi kädessään ja hento hymy huulillaan.</p><p class="p1">"Mitä sä haluat syödä tänään?"</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hymyili pienesti tuntiessaan nenän kutittavan hänen poskeaan. Hän käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja suuteli Chanyeolin hiljaiseksi ennen kuin hän yritti kysellä mitään lisäkysymyksiä. Hän oli varma, että keittiön pöydällä oli pyörinyt läheisen kiinalaisen ravintolan menu, he voisivat tilata jotain hyvää sieltä. Chanyeolie oli kuitenkin siivonnut mainokset piiloon, koska "maanantait olivat aina siivouspäiviä".</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun liukui jääkaapin eteen ja avasi sen mietteliäänä. Chanyeol painoi päänsä hänen olalleen ja vilkuili välillä kaappiin että häneen toinen kulma ärsyttävästi koholla. Hän odotti vastausta, mutta Baekhyun ei keksinyt mitään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun työnsi jääkaapin kiinni ja siirtyi keittiön ikkunan äärelle. Hän puri huultaan ja veti kädet puuskaan, ajatukset tuhannen kierroksilla käyden. Hän tiesi, että oli aika kertoa totuus, mitä oli tapahtunut. Mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Hän ei uskaltanut, sillä hän ei voinut sanoa mitään vastaan, jos tilanteesta kehkeytyisi vuosisadan pienin tai vaihtoehtoisesti suurin riita. Hän ei voinut tehdä mitään muuta kuin hakata jalkaansa lattiaan ja näyttää kuinka helvetin turhautunut hän oli. Yö toisensa jälkeen hän oli surffannut netissä eri kielisillä sivustoilla etsimässä vastauksia tai apua diagnoosiinsa, joka näytti jokaisen hakutuloksen jälkeen olevan entistä isompi musta aukko, sellainen, josta hän ei pääsisi enää koskaan ulos.</p><p class="p1">"Mitä sä nyt? Olenko mä tehnyt jotain väärin?" Chanyeol kysyi ja koitti kääntää Baekhyunia takaisin puoleensa. Baekhyunin silmät kostuivat välittömästi miehensä hätääntyneen että hämmentyneen äänen kuullessaan. Chanyeol oli ollut mitä täydellisin kumppani hänelle kaikessa mahdollisessa.</p><p class="p1">"Oletko sä vihainen jostakin?" Chanyeol yritti.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun päästi kyyneleet valloilleen ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän hapuili mikron päällä olevaa lehtiötä ja kynää, ne olivat siinä yleensä kauppalappuna, he molemmat tapasivat kerätä puutelistan viikon aikana ja käydä perjantaisin yhdessä kaupassa. Tänään kahvia-sanan alle kirjoitettiin jotain muuta kuin elintarvikkeita.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ojensi viestin Chanyeolille, joka oli kuin jäässä Baekhyunin epäominaisesta käytöksestä. Hän luki viestin useaan otteeseen, mutta ei vaikuttanut ymmärtävän kirjainyhdistelmää. Baekhyun avasi suunsa ja koitti huutaa. Äänihuulet eivät muodostaneet minkäänlaista ääntä. Eivät minkäänlaista. Oli tappavan hiljaista.</p><p class="p1">"Rakas", Chanyeol lausahti viimein. Baekhyun pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi, mutta murtui välittömästi uusiin kyyneliin sanojen lempeyden yltäessä häneen. Hän laski kynän takaisin mikron päälle ja taputti kurkkuaan turhautuneena, melkein raivoissaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin kulmat olivat huolesta kurtussa. Hän kaappasi Baekhyunin tiukkaan halaukseen ja hengitti yhtä raskaasti hänen korvaansa. Se oli ärsyttävän kuuloista, mutta Baekhyun ei osannut sanoa asiasta muuten kuin tönäisemällä häntä rintakehään. Sekin saattaisi aiheuttaa väärinkäsityksiä, joten hän tyytyi kuuntelemaan järkkyneitä hengenvetoja.</p><p class="p1">"Paranetko sä?"</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Joku erikoislääkäri saattaisi osata korjata hänet, mutta se oli kallista ja riskit suuret. Hän ei halunnut riskeerata elämäänsä. Ehkä ihme pelastaisi hänet.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolilla oli paljon kysymyksiä, joihin Baekhyun osasi vastata vain näyttämällä erikoislääkärin kirjoittamaa diagnoosia. Siinä kerrottiin tapahtuman kulusta yksityiskohtaisesti, vaikeaselkoisesti. Mutta se kaikki tuntui uppoavan Chanyeolin päähän paljon paremmin kuin Baekhyunin. Hän ajatteli sen johtuvan siitä, ettei heillä ollut omakohtaista kokemusta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarrasi muistilehtiöön uudemman kerran. Hän repi päälimmäisen lapun irti ja kirjoitti.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Kaikki on ohi.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ollut samaa mieltä. Baekhyun alleviivasi sanan <em>kaikki, </em>kolme kertaa perätysten, aina vain rajummin kynää paperiin painaen. Lopulta hän heitti koko muistilappulehtiön menemään ja käveli ulos keittiöstä, olohuoneen läpi portaikkoon. Hän heilutti kättään raivokkaasti ja kielsi Yeolia seuraamasta. Hän halusi olla rauhassa, vetää peiton korviin ja hävitä maapallolta.</p><p class="p1">Matka tyssäsi portaisiin. Baekhyun ei jaksanut nostaa jalkaansa tarpeeksi ylös ja hän lensi rähmälleen kovan kolinan kanssa. Hän ei voinut edes huutaa, haukkoa vain henkeään pihisten sen verran, mitä ilma nenästä kulki. Hän näytti ja kuulosti typerältä siinä tuskissaan, henkisissä että fyysisissä, kärsiessään. Matto oli vedetty kirjaimellisesti jalkojen alta ja Chanyeol todisti sen kaiken.</p><p class="p1">"Rakas", Chanyeol henkäisi ja otti miehen syleilyynsä. Hellään ja luotettavaan. "Me selvitään tästä kyllä."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun oli päätynyt julkisuusstatuksensa vuoksi nopeasti otsikoihin. Muutama päivä levy-yhtiölle ilmoittamisen jälkeen paparazzit olivat saaneet vihiä asiasta. Baekhyun ja Jongdae olivat sitä mieltä, että joku vuoti juttuja eteenpäin, mutta heillä ei ollut todisteita. Helvetti oli revennyt viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun Chanyeol oli saapunut kotiin eräänä iltapäivänä ja räjähtänyt kadulla pörrääville toimittajille. Samalla hän oli kolhinut omaa mainettaan ja saanut osansa nettipalstojen kovaäänisiltä kommentoijilta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Chanyeol oli tuonut yhden iltapäivälehden kotiin asti. Halusiko hän vain esitellä sitä vai hieroa suolaa haavoihin. Etusivulla oli kuva hänestä, se kuva oli otettu eräältä klubikeikalta, jonka hän oli vetänyt muutama viikko sitten. Hän oli siinä viisi kiloa hoikempi ja hänen leukaluunsa paistoi selkeänä. Hän oli pistänyt itsensä likoon satakymmenen prosenttisesti ja mainostanut tulevaa singleään, jonka julkaisuajankohta oli pistetty pakettiin jo aikaa sitten, vaikka koko biisiäkään ei vielä ollut. Hän ei ikinä tulisi levyttämään sitä kappaletta. Sitä täydellistä kappaletta, josta oli määrä tulla hänen uransa tärkein kappale.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli katkera. Hän oli niin helvetin katkera. Ja vihainen. Vihainen Chanyeolille, ärsyttäville toimittajille, lääkäreille ja ennen kaikkea itselleen. Miksi hän oli ollut niin idiootti ja mennyt laulamaan puolihuolimattomasti, vaikka hänellä todennäköisesti oli flunssa. Olisiko tapaturma ollut väistettävissä, jos hän olisi vain malttanut pitää turpansa kiinni. Vai olisiko se ollut edessä kuitenkin jossain vaiheessa. Baekhyun halusi uskoa, että ei.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun käänsi sanomalehden ympäri ja hautasi kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. Hän kirosi, vaikka suun aukominen "turhan takia" tuntui typerältä, hän tunsi itsensä vialliseksi. Koska hän oli viallinen. Ja se vitutti häntä suunnattomasti.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Vaikka Chanyeol oli yrittänyt vakuuttaa, ettei äänen menettäminen ollut maailmanloppu, hänkin alkoi kärsiä siitä. Enää ei ollut syvällisiä pohdintoja, kevyitä vitsailutuokioita tai rakentavia parisuhdekeskusteluja. Oli vain yksittäisiä kysymyksiä ja äänettömiä vastauksia. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun kaipasi hyvää keskustelua. Hän halusi jakaa ajatuksensa muiden kanssa, purkaa tuntojaan. Hän oli hankkinut päiväkirjan, hän oli viestitellyt Jongdaen kanssa, Sehunin kanssa, peräti työhuoneen oven takana olevan Chanyeolin kanssa. Mutta se ei antanut hänelle samaa tyydytystä kuin kasvokkain käytävä keskustelu, hyvä tai huono sellainen. Hän kaipasi kunnollista kanssakäymistä.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol oli yrittänyt tulla vastaan niin paljon kuin se hänelle oli mahdollista. Koska he tunsivat toisensa jo niin hyvin, välillä Yeol tiesi sanomattakin, mitä Baekhyun oli vailla. Hän oli yrittänyt saada Baekhyunia puhumaan vaihtoehtoisin keinoin - käsillä, piirtämällä, kirjoittamalla, yrittänyt lukea huulilta, mutta Baekhyun ei ollut jaksanut keskittyä oikein mihinkään. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Katkeruus oman uransa menettämistä kohtaan oli vienyt Baekhyunin kaiken energian. Hän tapasi istua yläkerrassa, pianonsa ääressä ja tuijotti ulos puutarhaan, joka kaipasi kovasti kohentamista. Hän ei ollut sen talouden viherpeukalo, mutta hänellä oli nyt aikaa. Viihdeyhtiö, joka oli palkannut hänet ja auttanut häntä kaikin tavoin rakentamaan hänelle menestyksekkään soolouran, ei ollut antanut hänelle potkuja. Hän oli edelleen palkkalistoilla, ansaitsi rojalteja. Hän oli saanut mahdollisuuden jäädä osaksi tuontantoa, sillä vaikka hän oli menettänyt äänensä, hänen visioitaan ja ammattitaitoaan artistina häneltä ei oltu otettu pois. Ainoa ongelma oli se, ettei Baekhyun halunnut olla taustalla.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun käänsi sanomalehden ympäri ja katsoi kuvaansa tiukka ilme kasvoillaan. Hän muisti hyvin sen keikan, jolloin kuva oli otettu. Yleisö oli laulanut mukana yhden kappaleen alusta loppuun saakka. Vaikka heitä ei ollut kuin satakunta, Baekhyun oli ikuisesti kiitollinen siitä, että hän oli saanut tuntea sen edes kerran elämässään.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kiitollisuus muuttui nopeasti katkeruudeksi. Hän oli ahne halutessaan tuntea sen uudelleen. Vielä isommasta yleisöstä, vielä isommalla lavalla. Katkeruus vaihtui vihaksi itseään kohtaan, sillä se ei ollut enää milloinkaan mahdollista. Ei enää milloinkaan.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Työhuoneen ovi kävi, pitkien länkisäärien kantamat askeleet lähestyivät, Park ilmestyi keittiön ovensuuhun. Hänen kasvonsa olivat nuutuneet, silmäpussit tuntuivat ylettyvän puoleen poskeen. Hän oli taas tuijottanut ruutua taukoamatta aamuseitsemästä asti. Vaikka hän tapasi käyttää sinistä valoa blokkaavia silmälaseja, oli näyttöpäätteen edessä kyhnöttäminen sellaiselle actionia kaipaavalle miehelle epäluonnollista.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun käänsi katseen edessään olevaan sanomalehteen ja työnsi sen kauemmas itsestään. Hän huokaisi syvään ja sulki silmänsä, kieltäytyi kuulemasta ja näkemästä, mitä Chanyeol keittiössä toimitti.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oli lounasaika, sen Baekhyun oli oppinut nopeasti. Koska Chanyeol työskenteli kotona suurimman osan ajastaan, hänelle rutiinit olivat suuressa asemassa. Hän rytmitti työpäivänsä tehokkaasti, piti huolta tauoistaan. Baekhyunista välillä tuntui, että hän oli tiellä viettäessään kaikki vuorokauden tunnit kotona hänen kanssaan. Kun hän oli lähtenyt toimistolle, Chanyeol oli saanut olla vapaasti. Nyt he olivat alati yhdessä, ja se alkoi pikkuhiljaa ottaa päähän.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol ei mennytkään jääkaapille. Hän pysähtyi Baekhyunin taakse ja laski molemmat kätensä hänen olkapäilleen. Baekhyun nojasi käsiinsä ja piilotti kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. Kyynärpäät porautuivat ikävästi puista ruokapöytää vasten, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Veri suhisi korvissa, kiukusta ja ärsytyksestä kohoava paine oli sietämätöntä, eikä hän pystynyt purkamaan sitä huutamalla. Hän ravisteli Yeolin käden pois keholtaan, ettei hän pimahtaisi ja vetäisi häntä dunkkuun pelkästä henkisestä nurkkaan ahdistamisesta.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Mitä haluat syödä tänään?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hän ei ilmeisesti ollut päättänyt, mitä kokkaisi.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun ei pitänyt kysymyksestä, sillä hänen täytyi vastata siihen. Hän tyytyi vain nostamaan keskisormensa pystyyn ja tuhahtamaan lyhyesti, hyvä ettei sylkenyt päälle. Hän rakasti Chanyeolia, rakasti niin helvetisti, mutta siinä hetkessä jokainen miehen suusta tuleva kysymys tuntui puhtaalta vittuilulta, vaikka ne olisivat maailman arkisimpia sanoja. Hän ei hyväksynyt Chanyeolin halua jatkaa elämää niin kuin mitään ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut. Se oli väärin. Kaikki oli muuttunut, kääntynyt ylösalaisin. Hän oli menettänyt äänensä, helvetti sentään!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol yritti painaa visusti ojossa olevan keskisormen takaisin muiden joukkoon. Baekhyun tönäisi häntä ja nousi pöydästä, marssien suorinta tietä yläkertaan. Portaat tuntuivat narisevan tänään aikaisempaa voimakkaammin.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun rojahti sängyn reunalle istumaan ja suki tukkaansa ärtyneenä. Hänen verensä tuntui kiehuvan, jokainen Yeolin yritys vuorovaikuttaa hänen kanssaan tuntui toimivan kuin punainen vaate. Mikä parisuhde se sellainen oli, jos kommunikointi olisi yksipuoleista? Miten paljon Baekhyun olisi halunnut jakaa rehellisimmät tunteensa omalle miesystävälleen, mutta kuinka helvetissä, kun luoja oli ottanut häneltä pois jokaisen mahdollisen sanan. Hän ei jaksanut kirjoittaa mitään typerää tekstiviestiä, josta puuttui tunteet, käsin kirjoittamisesta puhumattakaan.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Portaat narisivat jälleen. Chanyeol ei suostunut luovuttamaan niin helposti. Pelottomasti hän asteli kohti sängyllä häntä mulkoilevaa Baekhyunia, muistutti Hyunia taas siitä, ettei mies ollut koskaan pelännyt häntä. Yeolin periksiantamattomuus oli suuressa roolissa siinä, miksi heistä ylipäätänsä oli tullut pariskunta. Se oli Baekhyun, joka oli alkanut pelätä Yeolia. Epävarmuus kykenemisestä vastata Yeolin odotuksiin ilmeni sillä tavoin.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol istui Baekhyunin vierelle ja ojensi Baekhyunille puhelimensa. Ruudulla oleva reseptisivusto esitteli tarkennetun haun tuloksia. Sivustolle oli kasattu kaikki, johon heidän jääkaappinsa sisältö taipuisi.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun vilkaisi Yeolia nopeasti, lähes häpeissään. Hän tiesi olevansa typerä tiuskiessaan miehelle sillä tavoin, mutta hän ei osannut muuta. Hän toivoi, että Chanyeol ymmärtäisi antaa hänelle aikaa ja omaa tilaa käsitellä tunteitaan. Se oli vaikeaa, siihen meni pitkään, sillä hän ei voinut enää lohduttaa itseään samalla tavalla kuin aikaisemmin; laulamalla.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol ei pitänyt Baekhyunin tavasta sulkeutua sillä tavalla. Kovasti hän yritti sietää ja ymmärtää, antaa aikaa, mutta jatkuva pois työntäminen alkoi käydä hänenkin hermoilleen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Älä sano, ettei sulla ole nälkä. Et ole syönyt kohta vuorokauteen”, Chanyeol sanoi.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyunin silmät siristyivät. Hetkellisesti laskussa ollut verenpaine kipusi kattoon rakkaan sanat kuullessaan. <em>Sano. </em>Chanyeol hyvin tiesi, ettei hän voinut sanoa.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol huomasi sanavalintansa liian myöhään. Silti hän halusi yrittää korjata sen. “Väitä.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin nostaa keskisormensa pystyyn. Se oli ainoa tapa, jolla hän siihen hetkeen osasi ilmaista tunteensa. Mutta käsimerkillä ei ollut mitään tehoa Yeoliin. Hän osasi ottaa sen jälleen liian tyynesti.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hyun-ah”, hän kutsui, mitä pehmeimmällä äänellä. Baekhyunin tiukka ilme pehmeni hieman, vaikka hän ei halunnut sen tapahtuvan. Jossain vaiheessa hänen omatuntonsa alkaisi kolkuttaa sen verran, että hänen täytyisi nöyrtyä jossain vaiheessa ja pyytää Chanyeolilta anteeksi. Ja miten hän sen tekisi, jos suusta ei tullut pihaustakaan. Tekstiviestein kirjoitetut sanat tuntuivat liian valjuilta, välinpitämättömiltä, tunteettomilta.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Tule syömään”, Chanyeol pyysi ja tarjosi puhelintaan. Näytöllä olevat, samat annoskuvat näyttivät herkullisilta, vatsa alkoi kurnia saman tien.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Voisit laittaa riisit keittymään sillä aikaa, kun teen pääruokaa. Jotain nopeaa ja helppoa lihapataa?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun ojensi puhelimen takaisin Yeolille, mutta ei irrottanut otettaan. Ei edes silloin, kun Yeol katsoi häntä astetta kysyvämmin.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, mikä on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun käänsi päänsä pois päin. Kuinka hän selittäisi sen, mitä hänen mielessään liikkui juuri siihen hetkeen. Hyvä, että hän tiesi sitä itsekään. Hän vain... oli vihainen. Itselleen, maailmalle ja sen julmuudelle. Ehkä hän vielä joku päivä pystyisi elämään kykenemättömyytensä kanssa, mutta ei vielä tänään. Eikä huomenna.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol jaksoi tarjota puhelintaan. Hän kovasti toivoi, että Baekhyun kirjottaisi siihen asiansa. Baekhyun kuitenkin vain pudisti päätään ja nousi ylös. Hän mutristeli huuliaan, mutta päätyi tarjoamaan Chanyeolille kättään.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sängyllä istuva Yeol katsoi Baekhyuniin suurin silmin, mutta tarttui ilomielin eleganttiin käteen. Baekhyun virnisti pienesti ja hipaisi miestään poskesta, jonka iho oli alkanut menettää kimmoisuuttaan. Byun Baekhyun ei ollut ainoa siinä taloudessa, joka tarvitsi ruokaa.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Baekhyun oli potkinut Chanyeolin ulos työhuoneestaan ja ottanut paikan tehokkaan tietokoneen edestä. Työhuoneessa oleva pöytä oli tarpeeksi tilava, siihen mahtui muistivihkoa ja kalenteria, ja tilaa jäi vielä monille irrallisille papereille ja keolle kahvikuppeja. Yeol oli motkottanut hänelle ruokapöydän ääreen linnottautumisesta tai olohuoneessa läppärin kanssa leikkimisestä, ei hänellä ollut enää muuta paikkaa kuin työhuone.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mulkoili lääkäriltä saamaansa lausuntoa, hän ei suostunut siihen diagnoosiin, joka hänelle oli annettu. Hän oli kerännyt tietoa maan parhaista ammattilaisista, erikoislääkäreistä. Hän oli määrätietoinen ottamaan heihin yhteyttä. Jonkun heistä täytyi osata tutkia hänet perusteellisesti ja tarjoamaan parannuskeino. Rahasta viis, se oli toisarvoinen juttu. Hän olisi mielummin veloissa seuraavat 20 vuotta kuin mykkä lopun ikäänsä.</p><p class="p1">Nettikeskustelujen pohjaton kaivelu oli tuottanut hyvin tuloksia. Baekhyunilla oli lista sähköpostiosoitteista, joitten laskemiseen eivät sormet riittäneet. Hän oli päättänyt ottaa yhteyttä heihin kaikkiin. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hävittävää.</p><p class="p1">Mieli juoksi tuhatta ja sataa, hän oli niin täpinöissään, ettei meinannut keksiä, mistä aloittaisi. Hetken aikaa syvään hengitettyä järki alkoi luistaa paremmin. Hän avasi tekstinkäsittelyohjelman ja alkoi luonnostella sopivaa kosiskelusähköpostia. Kyllä jonkun heistä täytyi kiinnostua tapauksesta ihan ammattimielessäkin. Mielenkiintoinen tapaus ja hoito (tehoava sellainen) olisi molemmille todellinen win-win-situation.</p><p class="p1">Iltapäivä kului yhdessä hujauksessa. Aurinko oli laskenut sillä välin, kun Baekhyun oli rustannut yhteydenottopyyntöjään. Vasta, kun Chanyeol - närkästynyt sellainen - työnsi päänsä työhuoneeseen ja vaati miesystäväänsä pitämään edes tauon, ellei hän suostuisi vielä lopettamaan siltä päivältä, Baekhyun tajusi viettäneensä huoneessa tunteja. Samassa hänelle valkeni, miten Yeol pystyi uppoutumaan duuniinsa koko illaksi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol silmäili huonetta pitkin katsein. Hän ei voinut olla kommentoimatta sitä kaaosta, jonka Baekhyun oli saanut aikaan. Hän vaikutti olevan tyytymätön, vaikka pöytä oli niistä huoneen kahdesta tasosta se, jonka edessä hän vietti vähemmän aikaa. Suurin osa hänen työstään tapahtui pienemmällä kirjoituspöydällä, läppärin edessä. Pöytäkone oli molempien käytössä ja sillä tehtiin yritystoiminnan toimistohommia ja viimeiset editointikierrokset. Läppäri oli täynnä keskeneräisiä käsikirjoituksia ja kaikenmoisia raapaleita. Laite oli nähnyt lukuisia maailmoita, ja jaksanut Parkin tahtia jo vuosia, ja siltä se alkoi ulkosestikin näyttää. Joskus Baekhyunin kävi sitä oikein sääliksi.</p><p class="p1">"Hyun-ah. Päivällinen on katettu."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun vilkaisi haikaillen työpöydällä olevaa kalenteria, jonka sivut olivat tyhjemmät kuin koskaan viimeisen parin vuoden aikana. Näky oli ahdistava, hän ei osannut suhtautua vapautuneeseen aikaan vielä oikein mitenkään. Hänen oli määrä palata töihin vasta puolen vuoden jälkeen.</p><p class="p1">"Tule ennen kuin ruoka jäähtyy."</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin äänessä alkoi olla ärtyneisyyttä. Hän ei ollut hyväksynyt Baekhyunin muuttuneita prioriteettejä. Nykyään hän ei välittänyt ruokailemisesta. Ateriointi oli ollut arjen yksi mitä loistavimmista sosiaalisista hetkistä. Ruokapöydän ääressä jutustelu oli koostunut kuulumisten vaihtamisesta ja työstressin purkamisesta, monesti se oli synnyttänyt unohtumattomia keskusteluja. Nykyisin jotain olennaista puuttui.</p><p class="p1">"Voit jatkaa heti sen jälkeen. Et ole syönyt edes aamiaista."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei voinut väittää Chanyeolin olevan väärässä. Park oli ollut hänen vierellään viimeiset kolme viikkoa, hän ei ollut rohjennut lähteä lähikauppaa kauemmas koko sinä aikana, koska halusi olla Baekhyunin tukena aikana minä tahansa. Baekhyun oli joutunut kysymään hänetä jo viidentenä päivänä, eikö hän uskonut Baekhyunin pärjäävän. Chanyeol oli vastannut illan hämärässä lähetettyyn tekstiviestiin omasta työhuoneestaan. <em>"Mä en pärjää ilman sua."</em></p><p class="p1">"Hyun-ah", Chanyeol toisti, paljon lempeämmin. Baekhyun tallensi sähköpostiluonnoksen ja työnsi tuolin kauemmas pöydästä noustakseen ylös. Chanyeolin kasvoille nousi hento hymy, kun hän sai kuin saikin itsepäisen miehen keskeyttämään duuninsa. Ilme kertoi hänen valuneen syvälle ajatuksiinsa.</p><p class="p1">"Ihan niin kuin silloin, kun tulin hakemaan sua ulos ensi kertaa sen jälkeen, kun sanoit mulle haluavasi seurustella."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun virnisti pienesti, hän tiesi tasantarkkaan, mistä Yeol puhui. Hänkään ei ollut unohtanut sitä. Mutta epätoivoisten kosiskelukirjeiden kirjoittamista ei voinut mitenkään verrata musiikin tekemiseen. Chanyeol oli väärässä, tilanteessa ei ollut mitään samaa. Ei tipan tippaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ojensi kättään eteenpäin. Kuin taiottu, Baekhyun nousi tuolista ja käveli Parkin luokse. Hän tarttui käteen ja tuli vedetyksi lämpimään syleilyyn. Ihan niin kuin silloinkin.</p><p class="p1">Se kerta oli valehtelematta ensimmäinen viikkohin, kun Baekhyun katsoi miesystäväänsä rehellisesti silmiin. Hän ei ollut pystynyt siihen aikaisemmin, hän ei vain ollut. Häpeä ja syyllisyys omaa tilannettaan kohtaan oli liian suurta. Kunpa vain hän olisi uskonut sitä pientä, ikävää tunnetta jossain sisimmässään ja ollut laulamatta sinä petollisen kauniina iltana. Mitä, jos hän olisi uskonut Chanyeolia ja tarttunut hänen tarjoamiin houkutuksiin, olisiko siltä kaikelta voinut välttyä? Mitä, jos he eivät olisikaan lähteneet yhteiselle viikonloppulomalle Andongiin? Olisiko hän silloin välttynyt pöpöiltä ja säästänyt kalleimmansa? Mikään yhteinen hetki ei ollut sen arvoista.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin silmät kostuivat ja häntä alkoi vitututtamaan samassa sekunnissa. Chanyeol oli petollisen romanttinen, hänen kantansa ja näkökulmansa kaikkeen oli liian vaaleanpunainen. Siksi hän todennäköisesti tulkitsisi eleen väärin, eikä Baekhyun pystynyt korjaamaan mielikuvaa tarpeeksi nopeasti. Hän ei herkistynyt läheisyydestä tai kaipuusta, vaikka rakastikin Yeolia sydämensä pohjasta. Hän vain tajusi taas, miten riittämätön hän oli. Ei ehkä Chanyeolille, mutta itselleen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin rintakehälle ja sai huomion välittömästi. Hän osoitti sormellaan kohti keittiötä, haluten muistuttaa katetusta ateriasta. Chanyeol vaikutti siltä kuin hän olisi unohtanut alkuperäisen ajatuksensa. Ihan niin kuin silloinkin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli ehtinyt jo livetä Chanyeolin luota. Park tajusi sen hetken kuluttua, ja lähti perään. Hän lyöttäytyi lyhyemmän selkämykseen ja laski kätensä hänen lanteilleen. Pää eksyi toisen kaulakuoppaan ja kuuma ilmavirta nostatti kaikki karvat pystyyn.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli turvallisilla käsivarsilla, siltikään hänestä ei tuntunut siltä. Hän ei voinut ilmaista kiitollisuuttaan ja rakkauttaan enää. Kauanko Chanyeol jaksaisi häntä ja olisiko suhteen jatkaminen sen arvoista? Mitä, jos heidän tiensä eroaisivat hänen tilanteensa tähden? Mitä, jos Chanyeolin olisi parempi muualla…</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin maailma romahtaisi ilman Chanyeolia. Vaikka hän oli määrätietoinen elämässään (pärjäämään itsekseen) ei hän voisi saada rinnalleen mitään parempaa. Chanyeol oli hänelle tärkeintä maailmassa, rakkauden suhteen, mutta kestäisikö se, jos he jatkaisivat siihen malliin, kommunikoimatta. Miten Chanyeol voisi nähdä asiat toiselta kantilta, jos hän ei voisi vähän avittaa häntä siihen suuntaan. Riiteleminen kynän ja muistilehtiön kanssa tuntui pelleilyltä.</p><p class="p1">Jonkun täytyi pystyä auttamaan. Jonkun täytyi osata parantaa hänet. Hän ei kestäisi, jos hän jäisi sellaiseksi. Mitä, jos hän jäisi sellaiseksi? Mitä, jos hän ei kestäisi itseään sellaisena?</p><hr/><p class="p1">Kului päiviä, osaan sähköposteista vastattiin, mutta vastaukset eivät olleet sitä, mitä Baekhyun sydämessään odotti. Ne, jotka olivat vaivautuneet ottamaan selvää Baekhyunin diagnoosista, olivat selittäneet ystävällisesti samaa kuin häntä jo hoitanut lääkäri. He olivat kehottaneet hakemaan apua muualta, sillä heidän ammattitaitonsa ei riittäisi vaivan hoitamiseen.</p><p class="p1">Mutta Baekhyun ei halunnut luovuttaa. Hän oli nostanut budjettiaan entisestään ja käytti vuorokauden tunnit selaten internetiä, joutuen ajamaan Chanyeolin pois työhuoneestaan. Loogisesti, Chanyeol ei pitänyt siitä, ettei hän saanut kirjoittaa omalla paikallaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunia ei haitannut yhtään, että Chanyeol kirjoitti kirjastossa tai kahviloissa, vietti aikaansa muuallakin kuin kotona, neljän seinän sisällä, Baekhyunin seurassa. Yhteisen asunnon neliöt alkoivat käydä ahtaiksi, vaikka he asuivat kaksikerroksisessa omakotitalossa.</p><p class="p1">Työhuoneen oveen koputettiin. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja mietti kovasti, kuka piru siellä voisi olla. Chanyeol oli lähtenyt lenkille hetki sitten, ja tuskin palaisi kotiin häiritsemään häntä. Sen verran kireältä hän oli vaikuttanut.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei ehtinyt kuin ajatella tuolista nousemista, kun huoneen ovi avautui. Kim Jongdaen pää työntyi esiin, hän näytti enemmän kiusaantuneelta kuin tavanomaiselta, persoonallisen mellevältä itseltään.</p><p class="p1">Miten paljon Baekhyun olisi halunnut tervehtiä sanomalla kuinka monesti hän oli ajatellut ystäväänsä ja miettinyt tapaamista. Sanojen sijaan hän joutui tyytymään käden nostamiseen ja haikeaan ilmeeseen.</p><p class="p1">"Saanko tulla?"</p><p class="p1">Jongdae vaikutti ärsyttävän apealta. Baekhyun oli aina inhonnut sellaisia tunteita, jotka eivät sopineet ystävän kasvoille.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja ojenteli käsiään seinän vierustalla olevaa tuolia kohden. Se tuoli oli siinä siksi, että hän saisi katsella, miten käsikirjoittaja Park rakensi kuvitteellista maailmaa ja sai sen kaiken toimimaan. Taikuri, taikuri Park hän oli.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae istui alas ja silmäili kiinnostuneena sitä kaaosta, johon Baekhyun oli työpöydän saanut. Kalenteri oli avoinna kuluvalta viikolta, päivät yhtä tyhjinä kuin viikko sitten. Muistikirjassa oli huolimattomalla käsialalla kirjoitettuja muistiinpanoja ja aukeaman päällä irtopaperille kirjoitettu lista niistä erikoislääkäreistä, joille epätoivoinen viesti oli lähtenyt. Neljä nimeä oli sutattu rankasti yli, kaksi muuta maltillisemmin ja lopuilla oli vielä mahdollisuus.</p><p class="p1">"Mitä teet?"</p><p class="p1">Ikätoverin kysymys saattoi vaikuttaa vilpittömän uteliaalta, mutta Baekhyun tunsi ystävänsä liian hyvin. Oli lähemmäs sääntö kuin poikkeus, että Jongdae oli kartalla siitä, mitä Baekhyun oli viimeiset pari viikkoa puuhannut. Chanyeol oli taatusti kertonut hänelle kaiken. Ei Dae muuten olisi tullut paikanpäälle katsomaan, mikä meiniki Bucheonissa oli. Eiväthän he edes pystyneet keskustelemaan. Kaikki olisi ollut helpompaa messengerin välityksellä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kohautti kulmakarvaansa, mutta Jongdaen kivikasvot pysyivät sellaisina. Hän joutui nöyrtymään ja hautaamaan kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän heitti listan erikoislääkäreistä kohti Jongdaeta ja huokaisi syvään. Hän ei voinut luovuttaa taistelematta. Hän ei suostunut hyväksymään lääkärin antamaa diagnoosia tai sähköposteissa annettuja vahvistuksia - ei ainakaan ilman, että hän kävisi jossain näytillä.</p><p class="p1">"Yeol sanoi olevansa huolissaan susta, joten päätin tulla katsomaan, miten oikein voit."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä; miten hän oli arvannutkin. Vain typerä tulisi katsomaan häntä paikan päälle, pelkän hyvän keskustelun toivossa. Hyvät ja vuoden naurut aiheuttavat keskustelut käytiin nykyisin ihan toisessa osoitteessa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarttui tyhjään paperiarkkiin ja veti tussin korkin pois ronskilla otteella. Hän kirjoitti isoin kirjaimin "olen kunnossa" ja esitteli sitä ystävälle irvistellen perään. Hän oli suuresti kiitollinen Jongdaen (ja Yeolin) kantamasta huolesta häntä kohtaan, mutta he kaksi eivät voineet auttaa häntä parantumaan. Jossain täytyi olla joku, joka voisi, ja niin hän käytti kaiken aikansa sellaisen henkilön etsimiseen.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae pudisti päätään hitaasti. Hänen ilmeensä oli tyhjä, mutta Baekhyun näki siinä silti pettymystä. Hän nappasi toisen paperiarkin ja antoi tussin laulaa, koska hän ei itse voinut.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"En ole hullu. Tiedän mitä teen."</em>
</p><p class="p1">"Tiedätkö sä?" Jongdae kysyi, selvästi epäili, ettei Hyun tiennyt.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun antoi ryhtinsä painautua kasaan. Hän laski tussin kädestään ja rojahti työtuolin selkänojaa vasten. Hänen katseensa liikkui tulostettuun paperiarkkiin, jota oli kohdeltu jo kaltoin. Oli selvää, etteivät loput erikoislääkäreistä aikoneet vastata hänelle, mutta hän ei tuntunut haluavan uskoa sitä. Koska karun faktan uskominen tarkoitti sitä, että hän oli hyväksymässä sen, mitä hänelle tapahtui.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun veti vielä yhden paperiarkin itselleen ja kirjoitti siihen tärisevin käsin. Hänellä ei ollut enää voimaa nostaa sitä ylös ja esitellä sitä Jongdaelle. Hän tyytyi vain työntämään arkin kohti tuolilla istuvaa miestä.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>”En voi luovuttaa.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">"Oletko hakenut kriisiapua?" Dae kysyi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena ja paljasti hampaansa nauraakseen, kylmästi, äänettömästi. Ei hän ollut, mutta hänellä oli kuusi eri klinikkasuositusta, jotka olivat tulleet alan ammattilaisilta, korkeasti koulutetuilta erikoislääkäreiltä, jotka olivat hoitaneet monia kurkun ja äänihuulten vikoja. Kriisiapua, terapiaa, vaihtoehtoista kommunikointia; viittomia, puhekoneita, teknologiaa. Sanat voitaisiin korvata, mutta se kaikki tuntui niin vieraalta.</p><p class="p1">"Vertaistukea?"</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään. Nettifoorumit ja suljetut keskusteluryhmät netissä olisivat tietysti keino purkaa tuntojaan, mutta sellainenkin kuulosti kummalliselta. Hän oli tottunut jakamaan kaikki harmitukset ja elämässä vastaan tulevat haasteet Yeolin kanssa, mutta siitäkin oli nykyisin tullut yhtä sähläämistä. Chanyeol saisi nykyisen kässäriprojektinsa valmiiksi nopeammin kuin Baekhyun aseteltua ajatuksensa järkeävästi luettavaan muotoon. Tuntui turhalta edes yrittää.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin teki mieli hakata päätään seinään. Kumpa hän olisi ymmärtänyt kuunnella kroppaansa ja olla laulamatta niin teknillisesti vaikeaa nuottia. Kumpa hän olisi jättänyt kokonaan menemättä studiolle sinä petollisen kauniina iltana. Jos hän olisi jäänyt makoilemaan Chanyeolin kainaloon, hän tuskin istuisi siinä, miettimässä, mitä helvettiä hänen pitäisi tehdä saadakseen äänensä takaisin. Hänestä tuntui, että hän voisi vaikka myydä sielunsa paholaiselle, jos se vain saisi hänet takaisin normaaliksi. Hän oli valmis sortumaan vaikka moraalittomiin tekoihin, jos se vain toisi hänelle ratkaisun.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae näki, ettei hän voinut kääntää Baekhyunin päätä. Aika ei ollut vielä kypsä. Hän nousi ylös tuolilta ja katsoi haikeana ystäväänsä, joka vakuutti käsi sydämellä, miten järjissään hän oli. Mikä hän oli toista estämään. Hän saisi itse huomata, ettei mitään ollut tehtävissä.</p><p class="p1">”Pärjäätkö sä, varmasti?” hän kysyi vielä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi määrätietoisesti ja alkoi järjestellä papereitaan. Jongdae otti sen merkkinä poistua. Hän sanoi heipat ja poistui huoneesta raskain askelin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä Sydän tuntui raskaalta, mutta tuntui turhalta pitää ystävää luonaan yhtään pidempään. He voisivat jutella pikaviestein myöhemmin illalla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Chanyeolin sydämenlyönnit olivat tasaisia, rauhallisia. Pulssi oli 68, Baekhyun oli laskenut. Ihme kyllä hän ei ollut nukahtanut siihen, nojaillessaan vasten pidemmän rintakehää. Heidän kahden yllä oleva viltti sai olon lämpimäksi, silmät tahtoivat mennä väkisten kiinni. Mutta Chanyeol ei antanut hänen nukahtaa. Lauseenparsi "et nuku sitten yöllä" soi korvissa, vaikka hörökorva ei ollut toistanut niitä sanoja enää moneen päivään. Tottahan se oli. Baekhyun oli nukkunut päivät sohvalla, koska ei ollut saanut yöllä unta. Hän ei ollut saanut yöllä unta, koska oli nukkunut sohvalla. Kierre tuntui olevan loputon, pään sisäisistä mantroista huolimatta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puri huultaan tuntiessaan pehmeän suukon otsallaan. Kaipuuta siinä oli, Chanyeol oli viihtynyt hänen lähellään viime aikoina pidempään kuin hetkeen. Ei sillä, että se haittaisi, vaikka yhteistä aikaa oli nykyisin paljon sen tähden, kun he molemmat olivat kotona oikeastaan kaikki vuorokauden tunnit. </p><p class="p1">Chanyeol loi Baekhyuniin kysyvän katseen. Suupieli oli pienesti ylöspäin, se värähti huolen nostaessa päätään. Yhteinen tv-ilta oli ensimmäinen hetkeen, eikä Baekhyun vaikuttanut keskittyvän meneillä olevaan visailuohjelmaan. Hän ei ollut jaksanut katsoa televisiota moneen viikkoon, mielessä oli pyörinyt paljon muitakin asioita kuin jtbc:n variety showt ja sen sellaiset. Viihde ei ollut päälimmäisenä mielessä. </p><p class="p1">Eikä ollut nytkään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja henkäisi hämmentyneenä. HÄn ei saanut silmäänsä irti Baekhyunista. "Mikä on? Tämä on lempiohjelmasi."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan, häntä ei jaksanut kiinnostaa mitkään visailut, sillä hän oli syvällä, syvällä ajatuksissaan. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä kaikkea viime aikoina tapahtunutta ja sitä, mikä hänen tulevaisuutensa olisi. Väistämättä hän ajatteli sitä, mikä häntä töissä odottaisi. Hän olisi saattanut ottaa mielummin vaikka potkut kuin palata duuniin kykenemättä tuottaa ulos nuottiakaan. </p><p class="p1">Lääkäreiden kosiskelu oli ollut yhtä tyhjän kanssa, kukaan ei voinut auttaa häntä. Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti, kyseenalaistaen valintansa. Oliko hän ollut liian optimistinen tilansa suhteen. Hän ei halunnut hyväksyä saamaansa diagnoosia, vaikka hän oli käynyt varmistamassa sen kahdella muullakin erikoislääkärillä. Asian hyväksyminen tarkoitti elämän jatkumista, eikä hän ollut vielä valmis sellaiseen. </p><p class="p1">Chanyeol suukotti Baekhyunia otsalle uudemman kerran. Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen ja hymyili pienesti. Chanyeol se jaksoi katsoa hänen peräänsä ja huolehtia hänestä, oli tilanne sitten mikä tahansa. Katsekontaktiin ei paljoa vaadittu. Silmä kohtasi toisen ja paksut huulet painautuivat poskelle. Baekhyun liikautti päätään vähän oikealle, ja tarttui Yeolin alahuuleen. Suudelma oli täynnä kaipuuta, molemminpuolista sellaista. </p><p class="p1">Väsynyt muhinointi loppui yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli alkanutkin. Baekhyun vetäytyi takaisin rintakehää vasten ja laski taas sydämen lyöntejä. Pulssi oli selvästi kiihtynyt, tahti oli ripeämpää edelliseen verrattuna. </p><p class="p1">Tunnelma oli jotenkin matala. Tuuli heilutti pihapuita ja paiskasi sadepisaroita ikkunoihin. Luonnon äänet peittyivät tv:stä kantautuvan, innokkaaksi muuttuneen puheensorinan alle. Baekhyun halusi kuunnella mielummin niitä, tai Yeolin pamppailevaa sydäntä, ne sopivat tunnelmaan paljon paremmin. </p><p class="p1">Jongdae oli ollut yhteydessä paljonkin sen jälkeen, kun hän oli käynyt katsomassa, mitä Baekhyun tätä nykyä puuhasi. Baekhyun puri alahuultaan muistellessaan ystävän pettyneen ilmeen, kun hänkin pelkäsi Hyunien menettäneen järkensä. Hän oli päässyt jo yli jatkuvasta katkeruudesta, vihasta ja aggressiosta. Se ei silti tarkoittanut, että hän oli okei tilansa kanssa. Oli niin hankalaa kommunikoida Yeolin kanssa, sillä mies ymmärsi Baekhyunista sen, mitä halusi ymmärtää, eikä sitä, mitä Hyun oikeasti tarkoitti. Kyllä ja ei olivat selkeitä, ruoka-asioista oltiin päästy yhteisymmärrykseen. Mutta kaikki syvällisest ja merkitykselliset keskustelut olivat jääneet unholaan. Tekstiviestitse keskusteleminen ei tuntunut niin intiimiltä, vaikka he olisivat makoilleet sylikkäin. </p><p class="p1">Kaiken uuden miettiminen sai Baekhyunin lannistumaan. Hän ei nähnyt itseään opettelemassa uutta taitoa, harrastusta, mitään. Häntä ei huvittanut tehdä musiikkia, vaikka se oli hänen intohimonsa. Puutarhan hoitaminenkin oli jäänyt pelkäksi haaveeksi, kaukaiseksi ideaksi. Hän ei ollut laittanut tikkua ristiin kukkapenkkien uudelleenmylläämiseksi, vaikka aina aika ajoin sitä miettikin. Aloittaminen tuntui niin ylivoimaisen vaikealta. Oli helpompi vain lyöttäytyä sohvan nurkkaan, painautua Yeolin kainaloon tai tarttua sivupöydällä olevaan romaaniin ja kadota hetkeksi siitä maailmasta, jota todellisuudeksi sanottiin. </p><p class="p1">Chanyeol liikutti kättään Baekhyunin olkapäällä. Liike oli hidas ja tuntui helvetin hyvältä. Baekhyun puri huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja pidätteli hengitystään, sillä hän ei halunnut herätä siitä unesta. Chanyeol oli hänelle kuin unelmaa, hyvässä ja pahassa. Hän oli onnellinen siitä, että mies oli hänen rinnallaan, vaikka joskus sukset menivätkin ristiin. Varsinkin, kun hän oli ollut viime aikoina sellainen kusipää. Huono olo sisällä vain kasvoi. Hän ei olisi saanut tiuskia Yeolille sillä tavoin. Mutta kyllähän Chanyeol ymmärsi. Eikö ymmärtänytkin?</p><p class="p1">"Nukutko sä?" Chanyeol kysyi. Äänessä oli selvästi huvittuneisuutta, samaa oli kysytty usein. Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienesti ja pyyhkäisi kostunutta silmäkulmaansa mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Turhaahan se oli, sillä vaikka Yeolin huomio oli tv-ohjelmassa, hänen haukankatseensa ei jättänyt mitään näkemättä. Mies alla liikahti - liikaa, sillä hyvä asento tuhoutui ja heti tuli kylmä. Baekhyun tarrasi sohvan istuintyynyyn kädellään ja puristi kovaa, pysyäkseen pystyssä. </p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nosti Baekhyunin kasvot hitaasti esiin. Hänen silmänsä kiiluivat kosteina sitä mukaa, kun Baekhyun pidätteli omaa liikuttuneisuuttaan. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko hän vittuuntunut, väsynyt vai perinpohjaisesti kyllästynyt siihen, ettei hän voinut - tai osannut - kertoa Yeolille, mikä häntä oikein nyppi. Mielessä oli käynyt monta kertaa mennä ja ilmottautua jonnekin kurssille, missä hän voisi opetella viittomaan, jotta saisi edes jotenkin asiansa perille. Chanyeol oli paska lukemaan huulilta, se oli käynyt selväksi jo aikapäiviä sitten.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun painautui jälleen Yeolia vasten. HÄn kietoi kätensä tiukasti hänen ympärilleen ja laski korvansa vasten miehen sydäntä. Chanyeol rutisti häntä yhtä lujaa, kuljetti kättään lohduttavasti pitkin selkää, hyräili hiljaa. Baekhyun yritti pitää kyyneleet sisällään, mutta yritykseksi jäi. Hän oli niin pahoillaan, että hän oli työntänyt miehen aikaisemmin pois. Hän ei ollut sietänyt kosketusta, mutta nyt asiat olivat toisin. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän pärjännyt ilman Chanyeolia. Hän ei halunnut, että hänestä päästettäisiin irti. Voi, kuinka maailmassa olisi keino tai kaksi, jolla hän voisi kommunikoida Yeolin kanssa. Telepaattisesti, pelkän ajatuksen voimalla. </p><p class="p1">"Haluatko teetä tai jotain?"</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pudisti pienesti päätään. Häntä ei janottanut, pikemminkin ällötti. Pelkkä ajatuskin sai vatsan vääntämään, palantunteen nousemaan kurkkuun. Hän ei halunnut kuulla puheita syömättä jättämisestä, juomattomuudesta, hän hiljensi itsekseen mutisevan Parkin heti alkuunsa tönäisemällä häntä mieltäosoittavasti. Oli hänen oma asiansa, näivettyisikö hän. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, ettei ruoka juuri maistunut, janoakaan ei ollut tuntunut päiväkausiin. Hän oli vain ollut, makoillut ja valunut tyhjyyteen. Sohvalla, sängyssä, keittiössä, kylvyssä. Ajatukset rullasivat sitä rataa, että hän ei jaksanut enää välittää. Hän oli turta, samalla niin kipeä, henkisesti, ehkä fyysisestikin. Menetyksen tuska oli polkenut hänet maahan, eikä hän tiennyt, pääsisikö hän sieltä enää ylös. Omat voimat olivat loppuneet aikaa sitten, ja hän pelkäsi, että Yeolkin jättäisi hänet ihan yksin. Eihän hän jättäisi?</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol suukotti Baekhyunia korvan lähelle. Hän, ehkä peräti he molemmat, ajattelivat kauniita sanoja "minä rakastan sinua", tiesivät, että molemmat tiesivät nin olevan. Eikä kumpikaan sanonut sitä ääneen. Toinen olisi voinut. Toinen toivoi, että olisi voinut. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun irtaantui halauksesta ja katsoi Yeoliin. Televisio-ohjelmasta kantautuva keskustelu oli muuttunut lähes huudoksi, mutta se ei saanut kaksikon välille syntynyttä katsekontaktia rikkoutumaan. Baekhyun tunnusteli sydäntään, mieltään, pelkojaan. Miten kovasti hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, vaikka ei edes tiennyt, mitä hänen täytyisi sanoa. Kiitos? Anteeksi? Kiitos ja anteeksi?</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli alkanut pitää hiljaisuudesta. Siinä, missä hän oli ennen ollut kovaääninen ja täyttänyt kotinsa erilaisilla äänillä, tulivat ne sitten hänestä tai jostain muualta, soittimista, radiosta, televisiosta, kotitöistä. Ensin hiljaisuus oli ollut sietämätöntä, mutta viikkojen aikana hän oli huomannut uppotuvansa siihen entisestään. Jos Chanyeol laski kahvikupin keittiön marmoritasolle liialla voimalla, hän saattoi mulkaista äänen lähdettä hyvin tulisesti. Samalla hän toivoi, että kyse todella oli vaiheesta, sillä äänet, musiikki ja elämä, olivat hänelle tärkeitä asioita. Mutta eniten häntä suututti, harmitti ja vitutti se, ettei hän pystynyt enää ilmaista Chanyeolille nautinnosta väriseviä, syntisiä kuiskauksia, kun mies nosti häntä seitsemänteen taivaaseen. Miten hän ei pystynyt enää huutamaan kiihkoissaan, kun mies painoi häntä vasten kylmää seinää. Miten hän ei pystynyt enää ilmaisemaan tunteintaan verbaalisin keinoin, kun hän oli niin paska näyttämään ne.</p><p class="p1">"Haluatko sittenkin teetä?" </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pudisti päätään, entistä pienemmällä liikkeellä. Hän tarrasi Chanyeolia kädestä ja veti sen kohti itseään, kämmenpuoli ylöspäin. Hän tutkaili suurta kättä ja hymyili pienesti, tietäessään, miten paljoon ne pystyivät. Ne kädet rakensivat maailmoita ja hahmoja, joita ei ollut vielä olemassa. Ne kädet pystyivät muuttamaan toisten maailmankuvaa ja saada ajattelemaan asioita toiselta kantilta. Ne kädet osasivat yllättää ja herättää vahvoja tunteita. JA miten paljon hän niitä käsiä arvostikaan. Miten paljon hän halusi joskus pystyä siihen samaan, oman musiikkinsa kautta. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski etusormensa Yeolin kämmenelle ja vilkaisi lyhyesti häntä. Chanyeolin kiinnostus, puhdas uteliaisuus, oli täysin sormessa, ja siinä, mitä Hyun sillä aikoisi tehdä. Se rauhoitti, vaikka se olisi voinut tuoda vain lisää paineita. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun liikutti sormeaan hitaasti kämmenen iholla ja jätti jälkeensä näkymättömiä kirjaimia. Hänen asiansa oli lyhyt ja ytimekäs, ja se tuli suoraan sydämestä. Anna anteeksi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kiersi kätensä Hyunien käteen ja vei sormet huulilleen. Hän puristi hellästi, katsoi miestä rauhallisena, odottaen. Mitä tahansa Baekhyunie pyysikään anteeksi, hän saisi. </p><p class="p1">"Kaikki on hyvin."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei ollut vielä valmis. Hän tarttui Yeolin käteen uudemman kerran ja avasi sen,  antoi sormensa piirtää äänettömiä sanoja miehen kämmenelle. Chanyeol seurasi tarkkaan, mitä kirjaimia sormi piirtäisi. </p><p class="p1">Rakastan. Sinua. Park. Chanyeol.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei pystynyt pidättelemään hymyään. Hän ei halunnut pidätellä hymyään. Suupieli nousi pieneen virneeseen, tarttui myös vastakkaisiin kasvoihin. Tyhjyys, haikeus, turta olo väistyi hetkeksi, lämpö helähti sisällä lohduttavana aaltona. Suuri käsi tarttui hennompaan, karkea sormi laskeutui nihkeälle kämmenelle. Määrätietoisesti sormi liikkui, kirjaimet muodostuivat iholle, paloivat siihen ikuisiksi ajoiksi.</p><p class="p1">Minäkin. Rakastan. Sinua. Byun. Baekhyun.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nosti hennossa hymyssä olevat kasvonsa ylös. Baekhyun katsoi miestä kiiluvin silmin, kiitollinen katsekontakti kesti pitkään. Hetki oli kaunis, kosketti syvältä, sillä ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan Baekhyunista tuntui, että he kaksi ymmärsivät jälleen toisiaan. Hän tiesi, että se hetki ei kauaa kestäisi. Ei tarvittaisi kuin pieni väärinkäsitys, josta saattaisi syntyä suurikin konflikti, eikä toinen pystynyt puhumaan suutaan puhtaaksi. Se oli samaan aikaan hyvä ja huono asia. Hän ei halunnut hautoa asioita mielessään, ettei vain menisi ja tekisi jotain peruuttamatonta. Chanyeol ei säästellyt sanojaan tarpeen tullen, mutta hän leppyi yhtä nopeasti kuin otti kierroksia. </p><p class="p1">"Mä kaipaan sua", Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun kaipasi miestä myös. Oli raaka totuus, ettei hän palaisi enää samaksi mieheksi, joka hän oli ollut ennen sitä petollista kesäiltaa. Kykenemättömyys tuottaa ääntä ei ollut  mikään väliaikainen tila, vaan ominaisuus, osa nykyistä itseään. Chanyeolin piti ymmärtää se, hänen itsensä täytyi hyväksyä se. Häntä pelotti, helvetisti, minkälaisiin ongelmiin ja haasteisiin hän joutuisi arjessaan. Ajatus peiton alle hautautumisesta ja neljän seinän sisällä pysyttelemisestä koko loppuelämän ajan oli kieltämättä lapsellinen, mutta saatanan houkutteleva. Oli väsyttävää olla koko ajan aikuinen ja esittää olevansa valmis kestämään ne asiat, joita elämä eteen heitti. </p><p class="p1">Mutta ehkä joskus valoa tunnelin päässä näkyisi. Ehkä joskus ne kaikki haasteet ja ongelmat eivät tuntuisikaan niin maailmaa pysäyttäviltä. Ehkä hän vielä joskus löytäisi sen keinon, millä keskustella miehensä kanssa pelkin katsein, telepaattisesti, hiljaa mielessä. Ehkä hän joskus pystyisikin käymään niitä kaipaamiaan syvällisiä keskusteluja tai ihan vain nauramaan sydämensä kyllyydestä, ilman sitä lamauttavaa häpeää, joka aiheutui puhtaasta epäitsevarmuudesta ja pelosta. </p><p class="p1">Chanyeolilla oli yhtälailla paljon opittavaa kuin Baekhyunilla. He joutuivat rakentamaan yhdessä toimivan keinon kommunikoida, ei se ollut pelkästään yksipuolista. Jos Chanyeol halusi saada parisuhteen toimimaan täysillä, hänen oli sitouduttava siihen. Baekhyun toivoi enemmän kuin pelkäsi. Chanyeol rakasti häntä liikaa eikä pärjäisi ilman häntä. Hän oli yrittänyt saada Hyunien itselleen niin monin keinoin, ja Baekhyun toivoi, ettei mikään olisi liian suuri este rakkauden hiipumiselle. Chanyeol tarvitsi häntä, joskus enemmän kuin Baekhyun tarvitsi miestä. Uuden kommunikointitavan opetteleminen ei olisi helppoa, eikä se käynyt kädenkäänteessä, varsinkaan, kun Park vietti suurimman osan vuorokauden tunneista työhuoneeseensa lukittautuneena. Käsikirjoituksilla ja romaaninaluilla oli deadlinensä, tai sitten mies tuuletti päätään kirjoittamalla fiktiota kynttilänvalossa. Yhteinen kieli, oli se sitten millianen tahansa, syntyisi kai ajan kanssa, kokeilemalla, elämällä. Heidän oli pakko tulla toimeen, olivathan he  vielä siinä, napit vastakkain, hennot hymyt kasvoillaan, vaikka maailma oli romahtanut jo viikkoja sitten. </p><p class="p1">Ehkä tilanne ei ollut niin toivoton kuin miltä se vaikutti. Baekhyun tuhahti itsekseen, sellaisen miettiminen tuntui lähinnä itselle valehtelemiselta. Hän ei ollut päässyt päiviin liikkelle, hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään. Hän oli vellonut itsesäälissä ja piiskannut itseään osaksi rumin sanoin. Hän oli yrittänyt nukkua yli pahimman, yrittänyt herätä parempaan huomiseen. </p><p class="p1">Mutta aina, kun hän oli avannut silmänsä, hän oli edelleen siinä. </p><p class="p1">Mikään ei ollut muuttunut. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Ovi oli käynyt iltapäiväkolmen aikoihin. Se oli pamautettu kiinni tavallista voimakkaammin, mikä sai olohuoneessa istuvan Baekhyunin nostamaan päänsä ylös ja tutkimaan miljöön muuttunutta ilmapiiriä. Hän oli kääntänyt katseensa pois sylissään olevasta kierrevihkosta kohti portaikkoa ja nähnyt ylös pitkin harppauksin liikkuvan miehensä. Kun Park oli hävinnyt näkökentästä, hiljaisuus oli laskeutunut, mutta Baekhyun ei ollut pystynyt keskittymään työhönsä sekuntiakaan keskeytyksen jälkeen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli viipynyt yläkerrassa liian pitkään. Baekhyun tiedosti ajan kulumisen, sillä yleensä Chanyeol vaihtoi toimistoasunsa kotirytkyihin ja marssi sen jälkeen suorinta tietä jääkaapille. Mutta nyt aikaa oli kulunut hyvä tovi, lähes puoli tuntia, eikä hörökorvasta ollut kuulunut pihaustakaan. Oli tietysti mahdollista, että miesparka oli lukittautunut asialle makuuhuoneen pikkuvessaan, mutta yleensä omakotitalon putket antoivat ilmi, jos joku käytti vessaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hylkäsi sylissään olevan kierrevihkon. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli hitain askelin yläkertaan. Hän ilmeili portaiden natistessa hänen askeleidensa alla, ne antoivat heti tulijan ilmi, yritti sitä olla mahdollisimman vähä-ääninen tai ei. Ylätasanteelle tultuaan hänen täytyi päättää, kääntyisikö vasemmalle makuuhuoneen suuntaan vai oikealle toisen kamarin suuntaan. Hän valitsi oikean, sieltä kuuluva niiskautus paljasti Yeolin sijainnin. Oli vielä keskikesä parhaimmillaan, nenän ei täytyisi vuotaa ainakaan kylmästä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin sydän painautui alemmas hänen astuessa erilaisten soittimien täyttämään huoneeseen. Pitkä mies seisoi takapihalle avautuvan ikkunan edessä, piteli päätään painoksissa ja käsiä puuskassa. Hänen asentonsa oli huonoryhtinen ja paino vain yhdellä jalalla. Näky sai väistämättä hälytyskellot soimaan, sillä Park Chanyeol oli maailman optimistisin ihminen 99 prosenttia ajasta. Yleensä hänen ajatuksensa olivat pelkkiä kukkia ja sateenkaaria, harvoin sadepilvet pimensivät mielen. Mutta tänään taisi olla juuri sellainen päivä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käveli rohkeasti lähemmäs. Hän painautui ulos vilkuilevan miehen selkämykseen kiinni ja yritti liukua siitä hänen kylkeensä, mutta Yeol ei päästänyt häntä lähemmäs.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin silmät kostuivat hänen seuratessa miehensä itkevän vuolaasti. Nyyhkytys kuulosti ottavan hengen päälle, hän ei tahtonut saada sanaa suustaan. Baekhyun halasi häntä tiukemmin ja laski päänsä hänen olkapäälleen. Hän hymyilisi tyytyväisempänä vasta sitten kun mies huokaisisi raskaasti ja antaisi hänen pyyhkiä kyyneleensä. Menisi siihen viisi tai viisikymmentä minuuttia. </p><p class="p1">Kun itku oli laantunut, Baekhyun nosti etusormensa Yeolin käsivarrelle ja piirsi ohuen kankaan pintaan näkymättömiä kirjaimia. Miksi?</p><p class="p1">Hän halusi tietää, hän todella halusi, jotta voisi lohduttaa surkeana niiskuttavaa kumppaniaan. Hän ei ehkä vitsiä pystyisi murjauttamaan, ainakaan ääneen, mutta eiköhän hän jonkun keinon keksisi. Hän tunsi Yeolin kuin omat taskunsa, se oli hänen voittonsa. </p><p class="p1">Chanyeol veti kädenmitan päässä olevan jakkaran alleen ja rojahti siihen istumaan. Baekhyun kaappasi hänet lämpimään halaukseen, antoi Yeolin laskea punaiset kasvonsa hänen rintamukselleen ja painoi itse päänsä hänen päälaelleen. Pehmoiset hiukset tuoksuivat supermarketin halvalta shampoolta, jota kumpikaan ei halunnut oikeasti käyttää. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun olisi halunnut laulaa mitä hiljaisimmalla äänellä. Hän oli niin pahoillaan, ettei hän pystynyt. Tapa oli niin tiukassa, hän oli vienyt toisen pahan mielen mukanaan useita kertoja sillä tavoin. </p><p class="p1">Sydän heitti volttia pelkästä ihastuksesta, kun hiljainen laulu kantautui Chanyeolin suusta. Baekhyun painoi pehmeän suudelman Yeolin päälaelle ja silitti peukalollaan hänen poskea, kuunteli hennosti hymyillen, kun tutut sanat kaikuivat huoneessa. Rivi riviltä, säkeistö säkeeltä. Lopulta laulu valui lähes kuulumattomiin, kunnes se vaimeni kokonaan. Hiljaisuus sulki heidät syleilyynsä, olo tuntui turvalliselta. Chanyeol hänen käsivarsillaan, näytti heikkoutensa, eikä hän arvostellut. </p><p class="p1">"Kaikki on mennyt tänään päin vittua", Chanyeol mutisi t-paidan kangasta vasten. Väsymys kuului selvästi hänen äänestään. Baekhyun ei ollut varma, oliko hän rasittunut itkemisestä vai oliko päivä vain niin raskas, että se oli uuvuttanut hänet täysin. Oli selvää, ettei äänensävy ollut ominainen miehelle, ja sekös kivisti. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun silitti Chanyeol päälakea hitain liikkein eikä menettänyt rakastavaa hymyään. Hän tiesi, että Park oli mitä ahkerin puurtaja, joka jaksoi taistella omien visioidensa kanssa. Jos tuotantotiimi ei ollut pitänyt hänen käsikirjoituksiaan minään, oli se heidän häviönsä. Park oli saanut osakseen raakaa kriitiikkiä usein, mutta ne eivät olleet koskaan lannistaneet häntä. Hän oli pitänyt kynsin ja hampain kiinni omasta luomuksestaan ja hyväksynyt sen, ettei se ollut sitä, mitä kanavayhtiöt olivat hakeneet. Hän oli myynyt käsikirjoituksensa toiselle tuotantoyhtiölle suuremmalla summalla ja nauttinut sen menestyksestä, kilistellen yhdessä Hyunien kanssa niille päättäjille, jotka joutuivat nuolemaan näppejään muiden kerätessä suuret katsojaluvut hänen tuotteillaan. </p><p class="p1">"Uusin käsikseni on täynnä editorin punakynää. Ei vituttaisi lähellekään niin paljon, jos he eivät haluaisi muuttaa puolia sarjan juonenkäänteistä. Jumalauta! Tämä on mun tarinani, eikä mikään kahden tähden saippuasarja." </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hymyili. Hän rakasti kuunnella, miten Yeol puhui harmituksensa ulos, jakoi tunteensa ja mietteensä niitä sensuroimatta. Yhdessä he voisivat jauhaa muka-ammattilaisten mielipiteistä. Jos Chanyeol olisi vähäänkin tunnetumpi nimi omalla alallaan, jokainen tuotantöyhtiö olisi kontillaan hänen jalkojensa juuressa, valmiina suutelemaan hänen jalkojaan ja luvaten, miten he ottaisivat jokaisen käsiksen muuttamattomana vastaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hieraisi kasvojaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. "Lupasin haamukirjoittaa yhden romaanin. Mulla on viisi kuukautta aikaa kirjoittaa ensimmäinen luonnos. Täytyy laittaa töpinäksi..."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pysäytti ylös yrittävän Chanyeolin tykkänään. Hän katsoi miestä kysyvästi, hän halusi tietää, miksi mies oli suostunut sellaiseen. Chanyeolin ilme kertoi, että hän ymmärsi, mitä Hyun halusi tietää. </p><p class="p1">"Saan siitä hyvän korvauksen, pystyn tekemään ensi vuonna vähemmän töitä. Ehdin korjata nykyisen käsikirjotukseni virheet kaikessa rauhassa, ehkä kirjoittaa toisen projektin puhtaaksi. Tai viedä sut lomalle. Aihe on mielenkiintoinen, diilissä ei ollut muita miinuksia aikataulun lisäksi. Eikä romaani tahraisi imagoani, se on vähän synkkäluontoinen, erilainen kuin oma tekstini yleensä..."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kuunteli Yeolin sanoja huulet mutrulla. Hän kaivoi puhelimensa taskusta ja näpytti muistiinpanoihin tärkeän kysymyksen. Hän ojensi puhelimen Yeolille ja odotti vastausta silmäänsä räpäyttämättä. Haluatko varmasti tehdä sen?</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nyökkäsi itsevarmasti. Hän kuiskasi korvauksen loppusumman jokaista nollaa myöten, oli valmis ottamaan kiinni, jos paikallaan järkytyksestä huojuva Baekhyun menettäisi tasapainonsa kokonaan. Wonit olivat hyvä peruste olla kieltäytymättä. Kirjan kannessa ei lukisi kuitenkaan hänen nimeään, vaan erään toisen kollegan, joka oli myynyt ideansa kustannusyhtiölle. He olivat halunneet Yeolin kirjoittamaan sen, vaikka hänen osaamisalaansa oli käsikirjoittaminen ja tv-draamat ja elokuvat. Kertakorvauksen jälkeen rojalteja ei tulisi, voitot menisivät suoraan kustannusyhtiölle. Se ei Yeolia haitannut, sillä hänen ei tarvinnut kantaa vastuuta romaanin menestyksen floppaamisesta. Hän tekisi vain sen, mitä hänen täytyisi, ja jatkaisi omaa elämäänsä, miljoonia woneja rikkaampana. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei ollut edelleenkään vakuuttunut. Hän heilautti puhelintaan uudemman kerran ja halusi vielä varmistuksen, oliko Park tehnyt varmasti oikean päätöksen. Häntä ei olisi hirvittänyt lähellekään niin paljon, jos Yeol ei olisi kärsinyt mental breakdownista vain hetkeä aikaisemmin. Kyyneleitä kimalsi edelleen hänen silmäkulmissaan, eikä Hyun uskaltanut pyyhkiä niitä pois. </p><p class="p1">"Olen tosissani. Tämä on kuin lottovoitto. Pääsen täysin toisenlaisiin maailmoihin vähäksi aikaa, ja se antaa omille projekteilleni tilaa hengittää. Tänään editoripalaverissa tajusin, miten olen ajautunut aivan väärille raiteille."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat. Hän nappasi puhelimen itselleen ja vaihtoi muistiinpanoon kirjoitetun kysymyksen toiseen. Oletko ihan varma? Hän pelkäsi, että Yeol valuisi romaanin synkkyyteen sitä mukaa, mitä enemmän hän niissä teemoissa ja maailmoissa pyöri. Hän ei ollut varma, halusiko kokea sellaista. Vaikka mikä hän oli toista kieltämään tekemästä omaa uraansa kehittäviä valintoja, hyvässä tai pahassa. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun lisäsi muistiinpanossa olevaan kysymykseen vielä muutaman sanan. Niin kuin ihan, ihan, ihan varma?</p><p class="p1">"Olen, olen", Chanyeol älähti, antaen hennon naurun päästä ilmoille. Hän tönäisi Baekhyunia pienesti, leikkisyys oli herännyt hänessä. "Vähän luottamusta, hei."</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pudisti päätään huvittuneena, mutta palkitsi selvästi rentoutuneen Parkin pienellä suudelmalla otsalle. Hän halusi saada Yeolin ravistamaan pahan olonsa kokonaan pois. Jos asiat olivat todella hyvin, mikä oli saanut hänet pahoittamaan mielensä sillä tavoin? Väistämättä hän epäili, oliko editori sanonut hänelle jotain sopimatonta. Tunteiden kuumuessa sanallinen vääntö tuskin pysyi ammattimaisena, valitettavasti. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän ja Yeol olivat ottaneet yhteen. Mutta yleensä Chanyeol ei lannistunut niin helposti. Missä olivat ne määrätietoiset puheet omien ideoiden pitämisestä. Ehkä kyse ei ollutkaan pelkästään huonoista henkilökemioista tai juonesta. Ehkä Chanyeol oli menettänyt kykynsä työstää toimivia käsikirjotuksia. Ehkä työstä ja kotielämästä aiheutunut stressi näkyi kirjoituksissa aivan liikaa.  Jos Chanyeol todistaisi hänen mietteensä vääriksi, hän niin menisi ja kävisi jututtamassa editoria omin sanoin, jos vain mitenkään pystyisi. Ehkä siinä tapauksessa oli paremi, ettei hän pystynyt käyttämään ääntään. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun veti Yeolin ylös tuolita eikä päästänyt irti hänen kädestään. Päinvastoin, hän puristi entistä lujempaa ja johdatti miehen portaissin, siitä alas, työhuoneen ovelle. Baekhyun koitti pitää ilmeensä peruslukemilla, mutta herännyt innostus tahtoi nousta väkisin kasvoille. Hän ei suinkaan ollit vain istuskellut koko päivää, vaan hän oli käyttänyt tunnit hyödykseen. sillä aikaa, kun Yeol oli ollut palaverissa, hän oli tarttunut tuumasta tlimeen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin toinen kulma oli kysyvästi koholla, hän halusi tietää, mitä oikein oli meneillään. Baekhyun tarttui ovenkahvaan ja työnsi oven auki. Työhuone oli puunattu katosta lattiaan, jokainen taso oli puhdas ja kahvikuppivapaa, astianepesukone oli saanut ohjelmansa loppuun hetkeä ennen kuin Yeol oli tullut kotiin. Baekhyun oli uskaltanut siivota molempien kirjotuspöytien tasot huoletta, sillä Yeol ei koskaan jättänyt  muistiinpanojaan levälleen (toisin kuin hän) ja huolehti, ettei mikään tärkeistä dokumenteista menisi hukkaan. Nojatuolissa olevassa tyynyssä oli puhdas päälinen ja sivupöydällä oleva lähes kokonaan poltettu kynttilä oli vaihdettu uuteen. Se tuoksui hunajalle ja vaniljalle, sopi luomaan tunnelmaa vuoden- ja vuorokauden aikaan katsomatta. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tönäisi Chanyeolin sisään työhuoneeseen ja seurasi huvittuneena, miten Yeol tutkaili huonetta samaan tapaan kuin sillon, kun he olivat kiertäneet asuntonäytössä. Silloin huone oli ollut pelkkä haavekuva, toteutumaton unelma. Muutamassa vuodessa nekin kuvat olivat konkretisoituneet. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun seisahtui pienemmän kirjoituspöydän tuolin taakse ja laski kätensä sen selkänojalle. Hän veti tuolin kauemmas pöydän äärestä ja taputti sitä, käski miestä istumaan alas. Chanyeol osoitti eteiseen, hänen reppunsa läppäreineen ja kalentereineen, muistiinpanoineen oli vielä siellä. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja taputti paikkaa uudelleen. Epäröiden hän siirtyi istumaan tuolille. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun veti kirjoituspöydän näppäintasolla olevan tuliterän läppärin esiin. Sen kanteen liimattu rusetti koristi graffitinharmaata pintaa, ohessa oli käsinkirjoitettu viesti. Baekhyun nappasi kynäpurkista mustan geelikynän ja suttasi viestissä olevan sanan "käsikirjoittaja" ylitse ja korvasi sen tyystin toisella sanalla. </p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Hän vilkuili valkoista post it-lappua epäuskoisena ja käytti suuret silmänsä välillä rennosti hymyilevässä Baekhyunissa. Viikot kotona olivat saaneet Baekhyunin siihen uskoon, että nykyinen läppäri, vaikkakin aarre se oli, oli aivan liian vanha ja tehoton siihen käyttöön, johon sen pitäisi soveltua. Hän oli todistanut muutamaankin otteeseen, miten Yeol oli kiroillut vehkeelle häpeilemättömästi, sanojaan säästämättä. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nappasi pöytälaatikosta itselleen uuden muistilapun ja kirjoitti siihen virnuillen. En aio ostaa sulle syntymäpäivälahjaa. Hän länttäsi lapun liimapinta Yeolin sydäntä vasten, ja poistui huoneesta ääneti naureskellen. Chanyeol pysäytti hänet hetkeä ennen kuin hän ehti livetä kokonaan näkyviltä. </p><p class="p1">"Mitä hemmettiä, Baekhyun?" Kysymys oli täynnä epäuskoisuutta, Baekhyun melkein kuuli hänen ajatuksensa; onko tämä totta ollenkaan. Hörökorva ei näyttänyt vieläkään oikein ymmärtävän, mitä hän oli tehnyt saadakseen sellaisen lahjuksen keskellä karua arkea. Vastaus oli yksinkertainen - ei siihen tarvinnut mitään syytä. </p><p class="p1">Ovensuuhun seisahtunut Baekhyun taputti sydäntään.  Sisintä lämmitti, sillä Chanyeol vaikutti pitävän yllätyksestä, ei pelkästään siivotusta huoneesta eikä materiaalisesta lahjasta, vaan siitäkin, että hän oli viimein osannut ajatella jotain muutakin kuin omaa surkeaa kohtaloaan. Hän osoitti sormellaan alaspäin, pyysi miestä lukemaan käsinkirjoitetun viestin. Chanyeol irrotti rusetin alle kiinnitetyn viestin ja luki sitä yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Viesti ei ollut pitkä, mutta hämmennys teki sen lukemisesta hankalaa. Vaaleanharmaalle muistilapulle kirjatut sanat eivät tahtoneet uppoutua kaaliin, vaikka niitä kovin yritti toistaa.</p><p class="p1">Uutta mestariteostasi varten, ---käsikirjoittaja--- haamukirjoittaja Park. Varusteltu kolmella sydämellä. </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun sytytti sivupöydällä olevan kynttilän. Hän osoitti itseään, esitti kirjoittavansa ja huikkasi olohuoneen suuntaan. Hän oli työstänyt pari päivää yhtä biisiä, joka alkoi viimein kuulostaa siltä, miltä hänestä nykyisin tuntui. Hän oli pakahtua rakkaudesta, kevät oli tullut rintaan tänä vuonna vähän myöhässä. Hän ei ollut mikään sanoittaja, hän tarvitsisi paljon Jongdaen apua, mutta se ei liennyt ongelma. Hän oli työstänyt kappaletta jo yläkerrassa, täydeliset sanat olisivat kuin piste i:n päälle. </p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hörähti palatessaan tajuihinsa. Hän prosessoi, mitä oli tapahtunut, eikä unohtanut kiittää miestä päivänsä pelastamisesta. Baekhyun oli otettu, että hän oli onnistunut piristämään. Olisi Yeol tullut editoripalaverista millä mielellä tahansa, lopputulos olisi ollut se, että Yeol olisi saanut jäädä loppuillaksi leikkimään tuliterällä työkalullaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun toivotti Yeolille inspiroivaa illanjatkoa puhtaasti mielessään. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että työhuoneessa istuvan miehen intuitio oli terävöitynyt sen verran, että hänen ajatuksensa löytäisivät perille, vaikka hän ei niitä ääneen pystynytkään jakamaan. Hän sulki oven ja pysähtyi hetkeksi kuuntelemaan, mitä huoneessa tapahtui. Hän ei halunnut jäädä häiriöksi, Park ei keskittyisi, jos hän olisi selän takana kurkkimassa. Hänen silmissään oli loistanut sen verran kirkkaasti, että hän tiesi joutuvansa painetuksi vasten nojatuolia ja hukutetuksi ahneisiin suudelmiin, jos hän jäisi samaan tilaan hänen kanssaan. Ei sillä, etteikö se olisi siihen hetkeen kelvannut, mutta työ ennen huvia. Hän halusi, että Yeol käyttäisi kuluvan iltapäivän uuden läppärin eikä hänen tutkimiseen. Kirjoitusohjelmat oli asennettava ja pilvipalvelut otettava käyttöön. Tiedonsiirtoon ja tiedostojen järjestämiseen saattoi kulua tunteja, ja Baekhyun halusi, että mies pääsisi heti seuraavana aamuna kirjoittamaan.</p><p class="p1">Tietokoneen käynnistysääni kuului käytävään saakka, se oli merkki poistua. Baekhyun palasi olohuoneeseen ja istui paikoilleen, etsi mukavan asennon ja nosti kierrevihkon takaisin syliinsä. Katse tutki sivulle kirjattuja sanoja, hän alkoi haaveilla. Ehkä hän kuulisi joskus kappaleen Chanyeolin laulamana. Se riittäisi. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>